Assume that a sensor which is attached to a patient is connected to a display device by a cable (wire). In such a configuration, movement of the patent may be restricted by the cable. To solve this problem, for example, there is a system having a configuration in which a sensor can communicate with a display device by wireless (see Patent Literature 1).